To Make Him Smile
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A Secret Santa request for LCHime.


_A/N: Another Secret Santa Request, this one for LCHime. I must confess that I've not written Shawn very much so I hope I managed to get him down. I must say, this was extremely fun to write and it works, wasn't sure about it but in the end it worked. Alright, enough yakkity yakkity from me. Enoy! and Happy Holidays everyone!!_

* * *

Shawn watched covertly from his corner spot in catering as RAW's newest acquisition strode through, dressed like some 1920's paper boy. As attractive as the wrapping made him seem, Shawn could see the seething bad attitude that boiled just beneath the surface and part of him wondered what had put the chip on the young man's shoulder. It was the last taping of RAW before their small Christmas vacations and Shawn's eyes lit up as an idea struck him. With a small yelp he darted from the room, intent on doing something to atleast make the red headed firecracker smile—even if only for a couple minutes.

***

Shaemus lounged around in the locker room, watching with snarling lips as the others bandied about 'Merry Christmas's' and 'Happy Holidays'. It was sickening, idiotic and completely absurd. Half of the men in there would spend the next three hours or so pretending to be badasses in the ring, yet right that minute they were traipsing about singing carols or playing childish jokes on one another while Hornswoggle rushed about the room chucking brightly wrapped gifts at everyone. As he passed he launched one at Shaemus, grunting and squealing as he darted off into the crowd. Shaemus growled and rubbed the area of his chest where one of the corners had dug in as he looked down at the gaudily decorated package. It wasn't big, infact it fit in the palm of his hand and he furrowed his fair brow as he looked around; checking to make sure that he wasn't being watched.

Quickly he slipped his finger under the hastily taped down flap and jerked; hissing as the seemingly innocent wrapping paper sliced his finger. With a growl he stuck the wounded digit into his mouth and sucked it while he fought to open the small annoyance with just one hand. It took a couple of moments but finally he managed to lay the paper open; the tattered edges lying against his leg like the dead after a battle, their purpose fulfilled and now just waiting for their glorious reward in the after life. What it revealed had Shaemus cocking his head in confusion as he stared, his finger still buried between his lips as his tongue laved the still bleeding cut. It was a small plastic card—a hotel room key. He pulled his finger from his mouth picked the key up, turning it over to see if anything was written on the back. There wasn't but there was a piece of folded paper underneath.

He looked up and scanned the room; his eyes touching on each Diva present and his nose crinkling in disgust. It wasn't that he didn't like women, he did—he just didn't like to _sleep _with them. He picked up the folded paper and opened it, scanning the flowery script and pursing his lips in thought.

_Christmas isn't far away, yet I can see that there is more than ice around your heart. My room number is 576, come meet me after the taping and lets see if I can't put an early Christmas morning smile on your face._

Shaemus shook his head and crumpled the note, intending on throwing both it and the cardkey in the trash; but before he could even move Hornswoggle flew by, hitting him again with something. This time it was an envelope with the company's name scrawled across the top and his name written in large looping letters across the middle. Shaemus rolled his eyes and stuffed both things into his ring bag as he picked it up and tried to find a quieter place to change for the night.

***

With a groan he sluggishly pulled himself back to the locker room; running his fingers through his fiery hair, a grateful sigh working past his lips when seen that he was a lone in the cavernous room. Quickly he chucked his trunks into his open bag and rid himself of his boots, his mind already in one of the shower stalls with the hot water raining down and washing away the aches his match against Mark Henry had produced. Finally he slipped on his shower flops and padded into the tiled jungle, his towel around his neck and his body wash in his hand. He purposely chose a stall near the back in case anyone wandered in, although it was highly unlikely seeing as how they were all heading into catering for the big after taping party.

He turned the shower on full blast; a rarely seen smile on his face as the steam reached out to him like fingers, beckoning him to come in and relax under the nearly scalding water. His choice in cubicles and the fact that he had the water on as high as it would go masked the soft footfalls that scuffed against the tiles. And since his back was turned to the stall entrance it kept him from seeing the person that quietly disrobed and slipped in behind him. However the skin against skin contact made him jump and before he could whirl around to see who was touching him he was pressed up against the wall.

"OI!" Shaemus cried out as he planted his palms against the wall and pushed back, trying to dislodge his phantom assailant.

"Calm down." The words were growled in his ear as large warm hands drifted over his chest and down towards his waist.

Despite the anger that was sitting just beneath the surface Shaemus couldn't help the soft whimper that ghosted past his lips and he prayed that the person behind him didn't hear it. There weren't many that would take the risk of touching him without his permisson and the fact that someone had made him almost putty in their skilled hands as they wandered, ticklishly light against his slick skin.

"I seen you earlier when you opened my gift." The hands dipped down lower and ghosted over his flaccid length; causing it twitch and swell slightly. "I seen the look on your face and knew that you weren't going to come see me." The grip tightened and Shaemus wriggled; fighting with himself to stay calm. "So I figured I'd come see you."

The hand slowly slid from base to head and then back down again, the puffs of warm breath falling heavily on Shaemus' ear and making him shiver. He knew the voice, but with his mind spinning he couldn't place it. He turned his head to try and see if he could see over his shoulder, but a sharp whack to his rear changed his mind.

"I didn't tell you to look." The gruff voice fell away and was replaced with a light teasing tone. "Of course if you _want_ to see..." The voice trailed off, a soft giggle following a gentle squeeze to the base of his cock.

Shaemus could hear the smirk in his voice and opened his mouth to demand that he be let go, but the hand on his now semi-hard member changed his mind and he shook his head; biting his lip when his neck was nipped. The person behind him laughed and kept up his ministrations; making sure that Shaemus was completely focused on the hand on his shaft before slipping two fingers into him. He cried out and tensed at the intrusion; his back arching and a howl leaving his lips as the fingers prodded and probed until that found that special spot that made him writhe.

"For God's Sake mon, fuck me already." He moaned as the fingers thrust and withdrew at an agonizingly slow pace.

"So impatient."

The words were chuckled but as Shaemus went to growl at him, the fingers were withdrawn and he was filled completely. Whoever was behind him seemed to know what he wanted and how he liked it; the pace was fast, their hips snapping against one another in a quick and brutal tempo that was accentuated by Shaemus's throaty growls and the deep rumbling moans from his mystery partner. The hand on his member kept excellent time with thrusts and it was only a matter of time before Shaemus felt the muscles in his stomach tighten in anticipation. One last hard thrust and he fell into the dark void; his eyes rolling back as he shot rope after rope of pearlesque liquid against the tiles that the water washed away almost immediately. His body trembled and he knew that if he hadn't of been pressed against the sticky tiles then he would have slipped bonelessly to the floor. The aftershocks that wracked his body triggered his anonymous partner's release he whimpered as he felt the shaft enlarge as it released hot and deep inside of him.

"Merry Christmas Shae."

The soft words were whispered against his ear and light, almost loving kiss was dropped on the back of his neck before his mysterious lover pulled away from him. The cool air on his back made Shaemus shiver and he tried to turn in time to see who had managed to turn him into a mewling mess but the most he got was flash of long blonde hair. He took a couple of deep breaths and finished his shower, the water now tepid and only serving to make him hurry and rinse off. He reached for his towel and when he pulled it to him he couldn't help but laugh. Instead of his fluffy Egyptian cotton towel he pulled back a DX beach towel. He wrapped it around his waist and turned to leave the stall; stopping when he seen a familiar cowboy hat sitting just outside on the floor. As if the towel hadn't been a dead give away the hat was and Shaemus couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried.

Thankfully he was still alone in the locker room and as he was pulling his clothes from earlier back on the key card and note dropped to the ground. With a devious smirk he put them in his back pocket; fully intending on taking the 'mystery person' up on their offer. Christmas was about giving after all.


End file.
